Kiss Me Dammit!
by chibbikim15
Summary: "Don't you notice anything different, Natsume?" "Yeah." "Really? What?" "Today it's not polka dotted right? It's Bear-patterned." Mikan POV  includes fluffiness


Ahh...it's done ;D probably the longest one-shot I've ever written...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (Dammit)

~ xXxXxXxXxXx ~

It was Tuesday morning, another day under the sakura trees with my evil-perverted

boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume."

"Hn?"

"How do I look today?"

"Do I care?"

I scowled and slapped his shoulder, "Ow—Okay...you look fine."

"Don't you notice anything new?"

"Huh?"

"Mou...Natsumeeee!"

I stood up and looked away with my arms folded, "Fine, I don't care anymore." I walked

away in a fast pace, just to make sure I won't look back again.

But Natsume stopped me from my tracks, "Hold on."

I turned, still angered, "What?"

"I think I know what's new about you today."

"Really?" I widened my eyes a bit, but still maintained my angry composure,

"Did you really notice?"

"Yeah. Your not wearing the polka dotted ones today, your wearing bear patterned

ones," he said with a smirk.

I gasped when I realized that the wind was blowing my skirt up, revealing the

bear-patterned undies beneath. I dragged down my skirt and opened my mouth with disbelief,

but with a little tint of red on my cheeks.

"Natsume you baka!"

And with that, I ran away. Ran to where? Hotaru, of course.

*xXxXxXxXx*

"Hoooooootaaaaruuuuuuuuu!" I yelled, knocking at her door repeatedly.

"Coming..."

Hotaru opened the door. She was calm and expressionless like always, but somewhere

beneath her poker-face hid a glint of annoyance. _Ah...she must've been working on some new invention. _

"What do you want, Mikan."

"He didn't notice!"

"Who didn't notice what?"

"Natsume didn't notice my lip balm!"

"Oh...so?"

"You're the one who suggested me to wear it in the first place!"

"...I did?"

"Yes! You said he'd take notice a kiss me-"

"Because you haven't kissed yet ever since you guys got together?"

"Exactly!"

She sighed and waved her hand at me, as a signal of wanting me to come in.

We sat on top of her bed.

"Hotaruuuu..."

"Yeah, what?"

"Give me some advice. I mean, you and Ruka are dating too so you probably

kissed already right?"

She nodded, "Mhm...I don't know Mikan. Your too much of an idiot to understand."

"I do! I mean, I will understand."

"Do you really have the guts to go to him and kiss him right on the spot?"

"Ngh..." I blushed, "No..."

"Then, there. You _can't_ kiss him."

"But...but Hotaru...I _really_ want to kiss Natsume."

There was a short pause, followed by a few seconds of silence, "Fine..." Hotaru said,

followed by a long sigh.

"I'll try my best to help out okay?"

I brightened up a bit then smiled, "Thanks Hotaru."

*xXxXxXxXxXxx*

I was walking to my room, thoughts echoing in my head. I got to the door, opened

the knob and saw, Natsume. The last person I wanted to see. _Great._

"What are you doing here?" I said with a dull expression, walking towards the bed

where he sat on.

"Ruka said he needed to use my room for a while."

"Huh? For what?"

"How do I know...he said his girlfriend told me to."

"Oh..." Hotaru. It must've been her way of 'helping' me.

There was silence. I walked to the cupboard, stood on a small chair and pout

my bag on top, not caring even though it was tilting a bit.

I didn't mind if it fell down, I never did. But this time I felt like adjusting it.

I was about to until I felt air on my neck, I turned in alarm, "Wha—"

"You smell like strawberries."

"Huh?"

I flushed, realizing how close our bodies were-not to mention faces-especially

since we were at the same level. Probably because I was still standing at the chair.

"Oi, Mikan."

"What?"

"About before..."

there was a pause, "...sorry."

"Why?"

"I made you mad, idiot, that's why."

"Wha—you didn't have to call me idiot."

"Whatever," he started walking away when I held his shoulder,

"Wait!"

"Hn?" He turned and looked back at me.

"Did you...um...did you...uuh.."

He raised a brow. "Did I what?"

"Did you ever think about—"

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt the chair shake. I slipped out of the

chair, Natsume held me and stopped me from falling, when I heard a loud thud.

The chair probably hit the cupboard.

I looked at Natsume, "Ah, thanks."

He sighed and was just about to put me down—when I felt the bag hit my head and

closed the gap between me and Natsume, with my lips on his.

We were both startled, but eventually kissed naturally. His lips were soft,

and I was happy with pleasure.

We parted and gasped for air.

"Hey...hey, Mikan."

"Yeah?"

"Your lips..."

"What?"

"Strawberry lip-balm?"

I chuckled then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yup."

~ xXxXxXxXxXx ~

-End- Hope u liked it (=^.^=)


End file.
